Crack Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sihn Fang * De Graf * Sihn's unnamed daughter * Several guards Other Characters: * An unnamed mayor and his son Locations: * Mount Doom Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Peggy Norris, spelled "Peggy Norse" in this episode Antagonists: * Baron Krieg * Captain Todt Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * * U-Boat (U-17) | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Marlin Other Characters: * Benson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Boss * Murat * Slug * Mike * Krantz Other Characters: * Jack Norman * Ruth Joyce * Bill Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pat "Pug" Brady Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Captain Kane * Officer Casey * Peter Payne Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Penciler9_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Inker9_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | StoryTitle9 = Wizard Wells: "The Case of the Fainting Fighters" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tug Antagonists: * The Hooded Hurricane * Joe Jambon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis6 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer6_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler6_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker6_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | StoryTitle3 = Rock Braddon of the Space Legion: "The Escape of Lucky Largo" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Space Legion Antagonists: * Vrak * Sandra Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ned Brant | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler2_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker2_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | Writer5_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler5_1 = Bob Powell | Inker5_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle5 = Lee Preston of the Red Cross: "Incident On the Orient Queen" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Rick Royce Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Alias the Spider: Tom Hallaway body count now > 7. * Black Condor ** The Black Condor's opponent Sihn Fang is short and dumpy and very Asian; his "daughter" is tall and thin and red-haired. ** The locale of this Black Condor story is not indicated in any dialogue or caption in the story. People in the beleagured village at the foot of Mount Doom all look like white Europeans, and so does Sihn Fang's red-haired "daughter." A gunman that tries to whack the Condor, on page 4, is dressed like either a vaquero or a mariachi singer. So this story may or may not take place in "the far east." ** Wherever he goes, the Black Condor seems to be fluent in the local language. * The Clock: The Asp was pretty exactly replicating the strategy that The Joker used during his first appearance ( ) right down to the detail of leaving actual calling cards at the scenes of his crimes. * Red Torpedo: The Red Torpedo's two-man submarine has now survived direct contact with an exploding naval mine, and has earlier punched into, and through, the hull of an armored battleship. It must be built from some unusually durable metals. * This issue of Crack Comics also featured: ** , by John Devlin ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg ** Off The Record, by Ed Reed ** They're Still Talking, art by Walt Depew ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Gill Fox ** Screen Snapshots: "James Cagney", by Gill Fox ** Snappy, by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #4 Aug 1940, entire issue }}